Boys will be Boys
by Stefa Roberts
Summary: It's a more Fantasy Based story about my other story My Trip ^_~ and please don't get annoyed by this one.


****

Boys will be Boys and Girls will be Girls

Authors note: None of the characters belong to me they belong to Disney_™_. This is made not to tick anyone off it's just something I thought of if Thailog had another chance at Goliath. And if I copy from anything they don't belong to me they belong to the people who own them so please don't sue me^_^ By Stefa Roberts Kssmiley@msn.com

It was a cold Afternoon down in NYC especially for a girl with kinda long brownish blonde hair, very tan skin, is 5'9 tall, has on a black long sleeved robe and a baggy, loose maroon short sleeved short shirt over it. It looks like I am wearing a dress with a baggy, loose shirt on with it, that also somewhat hid my medium sized chest. I was here in New York looking for my second Cousin Elisa in a crowd of students that were on a tour of the Police station for a report. _"Oh god this is boring!" _I thought to myself. I walked with the group until she saw some stairs that led up stairs some where. "_Well if I go up there at least I'll be able to do something other then feel like a cow in a herd."_ I thought to myself and waited for my chance to run up the stairs. The group started to leave me behind and I zoomed up the stairs and slammed the door behind me smiling to myself. "_Brilliant! This was such a good move for me!" _ I walked up the stairs into a kind of living room type of place. "_A couch? And TV? What the? Well anyway cool; guess I have something to do after all."_ I said and hopped onto the couch laying out on it and turned on the TV and watched the beginning to an action movie.

I fell asleep about when the sun was setting and dreamed of something strange and exciting to happen to her soon. "_Um Hello? Are you awake? Wake up Lass!" _ I heard and fluttered her eyes open. I am cute with out the gothic look of black lipstick and black eye shadow that she took off earlier. I opened her eyes to see five strange creatures in front of her starring at me. "_Oh my god!" _ I screamed as I jumped from the couch and ran to the stairs but tripped over something (Bronx) and fell and hit my head on the stone floor, which of course knocked me out. I woke up with a lady sitting next to me with an ice pack in her hands. "_Hey kid are you ok?' _ The woman with the raven black hair asked. "_Yeah I guess so who are..." _I was cut off when I saw the creatures again this time the big kinda chubby one was holding a bowl of popcorn and the old one was holding his sword looking at it. "_Yikes! Lady look out it's them again!"_ I said backing into a wall almost wide eyed. The lady laughed a big and said "_Oh them I see this is your first time meeting a gargoyle." "A Gargoyle? You mean those statues?"_ She just nodded. "_Do you mean that they are like those things except they are alive?" _ She nodded again. "_So lass do thee have a name or are you nameless?" _ The old one said. "_Yes I do have a name Mr. Brave heart it's Stefa, Stefa Roberts"_ the younger gargoyles laughed a bit and the old one looked at me with that look of confusion.

After I told them my story of how I moved from Arizona to New York looking for my cousin Elisa, and how I didn't have any friends or any one that liked me_, _they stated to introduce themselves. "_Hi I am Brooklyn" the_ tall red one said "_Oh the rebel of the group_" I thought to myself. "_ I'm Lex, nice to meet you." _ The small green one said. "_ My god he must be smart either that or he's the gremlin of the group"_ I thought to myself again. "_ I am Broadway, that's Hudson and that's Bronx" The_ big blue one said pointing to the old one then the dog looking one. And then from the shadows from behind me the last one put his massive hand on my shoulder that almost made me fall to the floor. "_ And I am Goliath young one and that is Elisa Maza"_ He said pointing to the Lady. _"Elisa! Elisa Maza! I've been looking for you I am your cousin, boy I would of never thought to of found you in such a weird place!" _ I said with the biggest smile on my face. "_Make yourself at home and you can relax if you wish" Elisa_ said. I nodded and took off my maroon shirt and set it next to me on the couch.

My life up to this point was boring, bad grades, too many friends that really weren't there for me and being lonely too many times in my life. But this I thought was going to be different and just maybe I might interest one of these charming fellows. My chest was kinda big not too small not too big just about right and my body could need a bit of a workout but not much. After Elisa and Goliath explained what had happened every since they awoke again I was in shock but now kinda bored of sitting on my ass all-night so I said. "_Well um what so you teenagers of the clan do for fun?" "I play on my computer but we either go out and find something to do like beat the bad guys, save the people or just stay home and watch a movie or play a video game."_ Lex said trying to sound interesting. "_Well come on boy's let's do something!" _ I said jumping off the couch and putting on my hood of my tight black robe. They all turned to Goliath who nodded and they smiled and walked up to me. "_What are you three trying to do maul me?" _ I said being a bit crowded ok almost ran over. "_Which one do you want to fly with?" _Brooklyn asked. "_ I um dang this is tough but um oh I know I am thinking of a number between one and six." _ "_ Six?" _ Broadway said, then Lex "_Five?" _And Finally Brooklyn _"_ _Two?_". "_ I was thinking of one so looks like Brooklyn wins." _

Brooklyn smiled and held my hand walking me to the balcony.

The others Lex and Broadway took off into the night sky and Brooklyn hopped onto the Balcony edge and held out his hand saying "_trust me this'll be fun."_ I smiled and put my hand into his he pulled my to him and pressed me to his strong chest. I blushed and he looked down to me saying "_ Hold on tight this may be a bit bumpy." _ I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto each wrist with my hands and my legs wrapped around his waist as well. I could tell he was blushing by the heat he was giving off and if he weren't already red he would be bright red. He jumped off I felt my stomach jump into my throat and eked a bit when he spread his wings and he caught the air and started to glide. His long white hair was soft and his skin was felt like smooth leather. I blushed some more and asked "_So Brook where are we going to?" "Were going to a special spot where only we know of it." He_ answered back. We landed in an almost Mid evil type of place they called the cloisters. I was amazed and ran around trying to take a look at everything. 

"_What's this?" _ I said picking up an old piece of paper that had some strange language on it. "_Oh well might as well keep it?" _ I said tucking in my robe. The trio was arguing on where to go to show me some new spots. "_ Why do they trust me so deeply? I'm just a normal human not all the pretty but why?" _ I asked myself laying on the grassy ground around a small lake where I saw the moon in it. I sat up and put my feet in it and looked to the right closing my eyes and smiling as the wind blew my brown hair to the right. I looked like one of those princesses out of one of those posters near a lake, the moonlight hitting off of my body showing all the right stuff. The wind did help it seemed like I was dreaming, that this was too good to be true, but still I didn't want it to end. I stood up and started to hear a strange kind of music (Cher's I'm strong enough starts ^_^). I danced slowly feeling like I was weightless feeling my soul dance with me like time stopped just for me. I twirled twice and did a couple of slow dance moves as if I was dancing with an invisible partner. I opened my eyes to see the trio starring at me with their mouth's wide open. "_What it's not like? I'm on... water?" _ I looked down to see I was on top of the water but it felt like it was rock hard but it wasn't. I felt my heart racing and thought back to the Page I picked up and thought _"was that a Magic spell page? And if so then that's why I am floating instead of sinking." _I stepped onto the shore and smiled. "_How did you do that Stefa?" _ Lex asked running up to me. I simply shrugged and went over to an old windowsill and sat on it looking up to the moon.

Next thing I felt Lex and Broadway and even Brooklyn gather around me wondering what I was doing. I waved my hand for them to go away and then next thing I knew they were in stone and sunlight was hitting us. "_Hmm maybe I should take this time to do some needed research..."_ I went around the whole place and found no more spells pages so I went up and tried to say the spell. "_Hmm I wonder what this'll do?" _ I wiggled my fingers a bit and looked at it the only thing I could understand was a word that said transformation. I loved Magic and all of that kind of stuff so I thought what the hell and tried it. "_ Las Vector Ala Mea Dante Court Namou nahow it ah notate!" _ The next thing I knew I felt a strong breeze start to surround me and then leaves then flower petals. When I opened my eyes I felt a bit different. I went to the pond and looked at my new face. I was in shock because I was beautiful, sexy thin, Blue hair and had long...ears? I checked my body and found that I was transformed into a...elf! I smiled and jumped with glee because I didn't want to be human and now I have a reason. My black long sleeved, hooded robe I had on was a bit now not as tight as before so I put on my hood to hid my ears and waited till nightfall.

I watched them break out of stone and I had to admit that they were a most excellent sight to see, especially when they flexed their muscles ^_^. "_Hi guy's nice pectorals if I might add" said_ giggling. I walked towards them and they looked at me like I was a stranger. "_Guys it's me Stefa or do you lose your memories when you wake up?" _ I was getting pretty mad. Brooklyn came from behind me and sniffed me of course him surprising me I whacked him on the beak. "_EEP! Don't do that!"_ "_Yep it's Stefa all right but why does she seem different?" _ Brooklyn said walking back to the guys rubbing his beak. "_Can we go home now it is getting cold ya know?" _I was getting cold in fact it felt like there was ice surrounding me. I went next to the guys and felt some warmth but then I felt the coldness again. "_What is that coldness?......is someone here?"_ I was getting kinda scared of my new senses. The guys stood in front of me like they were protecting me but from what I had no idea. 

The next thing I knew is that Brooklyn was knocked into a wall Broadway into the pond and Lex slammed into a wall also. "_What the? Who's there show yourself coward!" _ Then suddenly I felt a cold hard grasp around my throat and it lifted me off the ground with my feet in the air. I gasped for air and saw two red eyes before I passed out form lack of oxygen. I woke up in a cage looking around "_where am I?" _ I shook the bars and was thrown back into the wall from the electric shock. As I sat up rubbing my hands I heard Brooklyn and Lexington's voices. "_Where are we?" _ Lexington said I rushed towards the right side of the cage that he was on. "_Lexington it's me Stefa I think we have been captured are you ok?" _ Lexington nodded and asked "_what about Brooklyn how is he and you of course?" "I am fine I think I'll go check on Brooklyn." _ I rushed over to the left side and checked on Brooklyn who gave me the thumbs up. "_I'm scared, what will we do?" _ They both went to my cage and held each of my hands. I felt a bit better and a bit like taffy. I heard and evil laugh coming from the shadows and a dark figure stepped up he was about seven feet tall long white hair, black skin and black wings and red eyes? "_Is he a gargoyle too?"_ Lex and Brooklyn nodded but Lex said "_Yes but he's evil the evil clone of Goliath, his Name is Thailog..." _

Thailog stood into the light saying "_Dear boy I maybe a clone but I am merely the best part of my so-called father come to life." _I looked to him who was looking straight at me. "_Elves are very rare in this world so why are you here and most of all where's the spell?" _ Brooklyn and Lex looked to me and were shocked form my long ears and sleeker body and Blue hair. "_Ok I may have used that spell to transform me but I hate humanity we create too many things that destroy and even our own kind are hunted from each other. I would rather be different race then a human the parasite of the planet."_ I was mad about the human race destroy each other but mostly the earth. Thailog came closer to me and put his fore talon and his thumb talon at my chin getting a better look at me. "_Hmm you may not be gargoyle but you interest me young one. I may have a good use for you after all." _I almost sneered at him but there was actually someone who was thinking like me well at least about humans anyway.He opened my cage door and held out his hand for mine. "_No Stefa don't fall for it AHHH!"_ Brooklyn said then was fried inside his cage. "_Ok Mr. Thailog if I join you will you let them go?' _ He nodded and then I smiled putting my hand into his huge hand. His hands weren't warm but cold and almost soft as leather. He pressed a button on the console and Brooklyn and Lex were shot out from their cages and then he grabbed them and flung them out a window. They flew off probably heading towards Goliath and the rest for my rescue. "_Now Miss Stefa, if you'll follow me?" _ Thailog led me down stairs to his lab and told me to lie down on the metal table. I did as he told me and he strapped me down and when I tried to struggle he said "_I did plant a mini bomb on that Brooklyn one so if you do anything wrong he'll go boom..."_

He was so evil I couldn't believe it. He strapped me down then tore open my robe showing my chest and most of my now naked body only having underwear as a last barrier. He hooked up some things to me from my forehead to me calf's. "_Now neither Miss Stefa if you don't mind sing nor do something to use you're so called magic..!"_ I couldn't say now so I began to sing a song I learned from my music CD player. I sang a song by Mandan called "Lullaby" Thailog looked on in interest as the song started to effect him. He was becoming either drowsy or hypnotized. He quickly woke up and slapped me across my face saying "_how dare you try to hypnotize me!" _ As the tingle of his slap came on my face he quickly stopped before he tried again. 

I gasped suddenly felling a cold leathery hand touch my waist. "_Oh this can't be good ok what would an elf do in this situation?....... I know!" _ Faked giggled then when he came up to kiss my neck I screamed right into his ear using my new voice which of course he jumped back holding his head screaming in pain. He knocked me out. When I woke up I was there on the table again but this time I had duck tape over my mouth. The jerk was smart but not that smart as he tried to make me do something else for his sick and twisted game I saw heard something climbing the walls. I noticed a couple of pairs of white eyes starring at Thailog. The next thing I knew I was being carried by one of the gargoyles and he had his hand a bit close to home (AKA my butt). I tried to look to see who it was but it was still too dark. Only a couple of minutes later I found it was Broadway. I thought I'd tell him when we landed that he got too close to me that and I had no shirt anymore all I was in was half of my robe that stuck on the bottom making it look like a skirt. When we did land he still didn't let go so I informed him "_Um Broadway doll, I know I am cute but GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTTOCKS!" _ He dropped me, which of course I got back up to hit him but he was looking away blushing a bright red. I kinda blinked then realized that he was looking away because I had no shirt on "_Um we'll talk about that later first a shirt!"_ I covered my chest with my arms and ran into the tower. I rammed into someone who gave a big OOF! As I fell on my back. _"Hey what did ya do that for?!"_ I yelled who now I saw was Hudson who blinked at me for a bit then turned his back to me saying "_Lass don't ya think ye better get some clothes on before ye go around bumping into folk?" _ I thought "good point" but I ran past him into a room caring not who it belonged to. 

I sighed and tried to catch my breath as I looked around for something to wear. Lucky for me I had an extra bra in my backpack so I put it on and took off the remainder of my robe and looked around for some clothes. I bent down looking threw the bag of things for some clothes. I suddenly froze as I heard the door open behind me and I looked from between my legs to see Lex looking right at me. "_AHHH! LEX DON'T LOOK!"_ I threw something at him and as he hit the floor I found out that I threw a radio at him. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. "_Damn now I understand what it feels like to have too many brothers!"_ I looked at what I got it was a BIKINI? Not much of one either it was red with small blue flowers on it. I I took off my bra and underwear and put on the Two-piece red bikini. "_What the heck was I thinking putting a Bikini as my clothes?.........oh yeah just in case I went for a swim or to the beach."_ I sighed and stepped out with a towel around me. I walked over to the Living room where the trio and Goliath and even Hudson were sitting relaxing or goofing off. Lex was putting on ice pack on, Brooklyn was playing thumb war with Broadway, Hudson was watching the TV with Bronx at the side of the couch and Goliath was reading a book. 

I walked into the room and it felt like time stopped or all of them stopped breathing as the towel dropped from my hands and my bikini were shown. Brooklyn's tail wagged up and down kinda fast, Lex was rubbing his eyes smiling, Broadway let the spoon of food drop out of his mouth as he starred at me, Hudson smiled slightly, Goliath coughed a bit. Then as if sent by my Guardian angel to save my virginity Elisa came up saying "_Hi guys what's...new? Stefa! Get some clothes on!" _ Elisa dragged me to office down stairs and gave me some of her clothes. "_Are you sure Elisa? But if you insist ok!" _ Elisa nodded and went back up the stairs to the gargoyles. I changed into Elisa's spare clothes her original tight black shirt, blue jean pants, and her famous Red jacket. With my now Blue hair that had grown longer about to my back I looked like something out of a punk rock thing so I decided to change that.

I pulled out the page again and repeated the spell thinking of some changes to my body. It worked like a charm my skin went from pale and tan to very tan and my hair went from blue to raven black and had the glow of blue in the light. I smiled and out on some red lipstick I found in Elisa's desk. I walked up the stairs as a surprise I went up to Elisa who was talking to the Trio about the wonders of Sex appeal the trio Froze and rubbed their eyes. "_Hi guys I changed my look a bit what do you think?" _"_Guys what are you...looking at? Stefa? Is that you? You look almost like me except younger!" _ Elisa and the rest were shocked but not as much as me when I looked into the mirror. "_Yikes! I do look like the younger version of Elisa wait! If that spell can change anything to my likings...no more make up for me!"_ I wondered if I could change species or not, so I thought maybe it's time for a bit of a cool change. I repeated the spell a last time and when I opened my eyes I went straight to the bathroom for some results. "_Omigosh! This is so cool maybe I should show the guys?" _ I looked into the mirror to see I had four talons (fingers whatever), Tan skin, almost the same face except I had fangs and other sharp teeth, almond eyes, pointy ears, a tail and most of all wings that were tan on the outside and pale black on the inside. (Looks kinda like Goliath's wings) my eyes changed from baby blue to jade green eyes this was strange but I decided to have some fun with this.

I went outside to try my new body and features, which of course checked. The back of the jacket was ripped and so was the back of the pants but the clothes fit now kinda snug on. I brushed some of my original dark brownish blonde hair out of my new pretty face and went to the living room swaying my hips left to right with my right hand on my right hip and my left arm down to the side. The result was the same as I expected the guys went crazy for it. First their jaws dropped including Elisa's but the guys except maybe Goliath almost drooled. (_Hudson) _ "_Aye Lass Tis that you?"(Broadway) "Wow you look great!" (Brooklyn) "I like I like a lot!" (Lexington) "Um interesting VERY interesting."(Goliath) "Amazing how much a little magic can do." (Elisa) "Stefa you'll have to show me that trick later." _I smiled and leaned against the doorway to the Balcony. Hey if I was going to be this way then I might as well enjoy it and have some fun with it. I looked down to the city down below and almost passed out form the height. So I played the cute little baby girl in need of help act with the cute little voice and all I turned around to the group "_Stefa need help flying Stefa new to this thingy can some big strwong gargoyle help me pwetty pwease!?"_ They all blinked and The Trio stepped forward to teach me the lessons of flight. We all went to the balcony to train while Goliath, Hudson, Bronx and Elisa stayed inside to do

Something or whatever. I stood there looking down to the street and then Brooklyn 

Came up behind me and put he right hand on my waist and the other on my left arm. He lifted my left arm and said "_Just take it easy, trust me you won't fall." _ My thoughts were was he thinking of me not falling from the sky but into his loins? I suddenly shook it off and for about two hours they taught me all about flying and gliding and how to catch updrafts. I was gliding down to rooftop to rooftop. I glided all over the place until Dawn was almost upon us. "_It's ok guys I'll crash at Elisa's for the day and I'll see ya tomorrow."_ I winked at them and waved to them as the glided off. Elisa gave me directions to her apartment and in about two hours of gliding and climbing I found her place. I tapped lightly on the glass door and was greeted by Elisa who had bags under her eyes.

"_We have matching luggage Elisa." _ _"What's that Stefa?" "The bags under your eyes." _ Elisa smiled and said it would be ok so I went into the bathroom and changed back into my normal self this time I was in my old tight black robe with a teal baggy short sleeved shirt on over it. I yawned as I stepped out of the bathroom and Elisa had already set out some covers and a pillow on the couch for me. I literally fell onto the couch and fell asleep snuggling up to the pillow. I woke up by Elisa nudging me. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs _"Morning Elisa!" _ I ran past her smiling and headed to the bathroom for a shower. After taking my clothes off and all I was in the shower under the warm water of the shower. I smiled and thought of hot springs and maybe a far off place as I relaxed in the water. An hour later I came out forms the bathroom brushing my short brown. I asked Elisa if I could use her room because it had a mirror to put on my clothing. She nodded and I walked off to her room and changed from the towel that I threw into the hamper into a pair of short blue jean shorts and a baggy gray long sleeved shirt. I walked out of the room and looked outside it was dark now about 9:30 pm the guys were awake and probably already waiting for us. I went to the couch and grabbed my bag that I always bring with me and turned on my CD player that had dancing music in it. I put on my headphones and walked around the apartment looking for Elisa. "_Elisa? Elisa? Hey Elisa! Where are ya!?" _ I looked all over the room till I felt a sudden chill going up my spinal cord like someone else was there and they were friendly. 

I gasped to see Thailog and his clan (Malibu, Brentwood, Burbank, and Hollywood) looking right at Elisa and me out cold over Malibu's shoulder. I took my stance as a martial arts master in training I had to defend myself "_Come and get some you clone idiots!" _ I think I pissed them off when they all roared and their eyes glowed and first Burbank came at me. I just stepped to the side, held out my leg and let him hit right into the wall. Next were Hollywood and Brentwood they both came at me, which of course I ran at them also. I just slide under Hollywood's legs and kicked his butt from behind knocking him into Burbank. Next at the corner of my eye Brentwood charged me. I first kicked him in the leg, the groin, and the stomach then the head as hard as I could. "_ I call that my quadruple knock out kick." _ I smirked, as Thailog looked annoyed. "_What's a matter you jerk run out of tricks?" _ With that he grabbed Elisa from Malibu who came at me but this time he glided at me. I just ducked a bit and socked him in the stomach with an uppercut and tossed him over my shoulder into the wall. "_Got any more?" _ I smiled and dusted myself off. Thailog simply put Elisa down and swung his right hand at me. I ducked and tried to kick at his groin, I heard a loud clang and my foot were bruised. I gritted my teeth in pain as I grabbed my foot and without notice he backhanded me hard I think he popped something before I hit the kitchen tabletop and passed out form the pain. I woke up next to Elisa and I looked up and down to see my legs and arms were chained to the wall. Thailog was on the Computer and I saw a new figure it was Delilah I knew it from what the clan told me she was Thailog's little woman slave. "_So I see we have caught the detective and a little kid as well..."_ I growled at her and said "_I am not any kid you reject dorm a science lab!" _ I felt the sharp sting of pain as Demona whacked me with her tail she was pissed so I knew she hated jokes. As I sat there and waited for what was to happen I remembered how to pop joints out then back in with minor pain but major results. I popped my right wrist out of place and then slid it out of the shackle and then popped it back in after I popped the left wrist out. I popped it back in and looked around for a key. I looked around the room with my eyes first then I slipped away into the shadows within in the room.

I looked around and then I felt someone grasp me from behind. I turned around to hit the thing but then I froze to see it was just Brooklyn and Lexington. "_Oh you guys came right in time we need you here more then ever! Oh but you can't right now they have the whole clan here...hey I got an idea get my friends Rachel and Disarray they'll help. "Whoa there Stefa let's get this straight you want me to get your friends here and get them into trouble instead of just you?" _ I shook my head and whispered in his ear "_Ok Brooklyn get the rest here in about an hour and then I tell you the rest of the plan." _ With that he took off and I turned around to face Thailog who was looking straight down at me. "_Oh so it's you Mr. big tall and mysteriously evil himself." "Girl you amuse me I might keep you around maybe just to be a plaything for me." _ He laughed evilly and I jumped at him punching his face. I didn't feel the pain of his hard face smashing my fist I was filled with rage and couldn't think straight then when I calmed down a little and got up from Thailog. He sat up and whipped some blood from his lip and looked at me and smirked. "_Fine you jerk if you want to use me in whatever I will agree only if you let Elisa go and then...I'll stay here for as long as you want and I'll let you do whatever you want...." _ I drooped my head as Elisa yelled out "_NO STEFA DON'T DO IT HE'S EVIL !"_ "_Fine Miss Roberts you have a deal..."_ He waved his right claw and the clan grabbed Elisa and dove out the window. "_Now if anything happens to her that I don't like then I'll run away and believe me I know how to get out of a lot of places...." _ He nodded and I went back to the spot and sat there. (Character switch) Elisa was placed down and she ran to the rest who were talking. "_Guys it Stefa!........" _ She fell silent to see what they were doing. The gargoyles were already discussing their options about wither to save Stefa or let her there like she asked.

"_We have to save her!"_ _"I agree with Brooklyn she may look tuff but she is soft and weak underneath." _Brooklyn and Lexington were arguing with Broadway who said "_we should stay like she asked of us."_ Elisa went past them and went for the door when Goliath who grabbed her stopped her and put her up to him as she cried softly into his chest he said. "We have no choice, Brooklyn, Lexington go threw the windows, Hudson, and Broadway go threw the front me and Elisa will go threw the back." With that they headed out to the little mansion. (Character switch) 

I took a deep breath and lay out on the metal table with Thailog attaching little pads all over me. His hands were like leather I guess all of the gargoyles skin must feel like that except with a bit more warmth to it. I had on only my gray tank top and my underwear he had told me to strip until my underwear and as I had no choice I did. "_Thailog how long is this going to take this whole place is way too cold." _ I gasped as he suddenly touched my inner thigh. "_Hey no touchy feeling there!" _ I tried to scoot up away from him but he looked at me saying "_Now I wonder what would happen if we combined your DNA with a gargoyles? We might as well see..." HE_ gave me a lustful and an animal type look I nearly fainted but I knew that's what he would want form me. He then placed me on the ground with his hands on my waist and smiled. "_But without a ladies permission it would be too rude a ruin the moment." _I blinked and thought "Did I just see a soft side to Thailog or was that an Illusion" I shrugged and went over to the hall to find my bag of stuff. I smiled and went threw it to find my CD player that had a CD of old cool songs from the 50's to today I put on my headphones and turned it on. I turned it on and heard Cher's "shop shoop (it's in his kiss)"_ I_ started to dance about swaying my hips form left to right moving my body like that of on exotic dancer but with a teenage percent to it. I smiled and felt the rhythm going threw my body and then I jumped up and down a bit making my chest look like an impression of Bay watch and smiled spinning once.

I was thinking of why did he not do anything bad to me so far and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thailog who had the puppy dog look on his face. I giggled which made him have the look of confusion on his face. I put the headphones on and I think he got the wrong words because I heard him listening to the words "_Does he love me I wanna know, how can I tell if he love's me so?" _ He smiled to ma and giggled to see him try to move with the music. I was seeing a nicer side to Thailog I think a side he has never shown. I walked up to him and smiled taking the headphones off of him and pulling on them making the CD player blast out the Does he love me I wanna know song. I giggled a bit then out of no where Thailog grabbed my right arm and held it up in his and then he put my left on his right arm as he put his right hand on my waist. I felt the warmth of his body against mine as we danced I felt kinda like a princess with her prince and rested my head on his huge chest. Again he surprised me by grabbing me by my waist with both hands and pulling me up to his face where I could see clearly his red eyes that were half closed and then he pressed his lips against mine. As I pulled my head back I could see the more Handsome and dashing Thailog and found out why Demona would want him as a boy toy. 

He put me down smiling and said "_you know human this is probably the most so called fun I have ever had with a human." "Your welcome, I think?" _ He walked with me to the balcony where he stayed behind with watching or waiting for something. I stepped onto the balcony and closed my eyes and felt the light of the moonlight hitting me making my body and features are illuminated with light. I smiled feeling the wind surround me and I put my hands on my arms (right to left, left to right) the I felt Thailog come from behind me which he responded by wrapping his wings around me and holding me close to his body. I wondered if this was all a trick and if it was how long was he going to keep it up? And if it wasn't then was he actually starting to like me, or maybe even love me? I never had a boy friend before because I was either too busy with school or maybe too busy doing other stuff I just never thought of being a Girl friend till now. I reached behind my back and put my hands on his chest feeling some of his long silky white hair that fell on his chest with my fingers. He moved his claws down to my waist and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to him. I felt like nothing could harm me until I saw the clan in the sky and said "_Thailog there coming to kick your butt and take me back...um hide!" _ I he shook his head and smirked "_well actually Stefa you see I need you...as a hostage first." _ I nearly jumped off the building but turned around and looked back to Thailog "_It was a trick all of it?" _ He nodded smirking. I charged up to him and slapped him across the face and turned my back on him. "_I knew it was too good to be true." _ I waved to the gargoyles to come get me but then I felt a massive force knock me out and then push me form the building. I yelped once and then was caught by one of the guys and fell asleep. I woke up in Broadway's arms who was down somewhere watching as the clan faced Thailog. "_Are you ok Stefa?" "Yes Broadway thanks for asking, I think I'll have a headache in the morning but that's about it." _I smiled to him who smiled back, Broadway was the sensitive type Mr. nice guy while Brooklyn was the cool rebel and Lexington was the cute genius. I gasped as I saw Brooklyn and Lex fall from the building and onto the ground. Broadway rushed over to them with me in his arms. "_Broadway you help the others I'll stay here and help Brooklyn and Lexington." _ Broadway nodded and started to climb up the wall as I crawled towards Brooklyn and Lexington. I sat on my legs (like the Japanese do) and put Lex and brook's heads in my lap and tried to check where they were hurt. 

Brooklyn looks like he had a busted up wrist while Lexington had a big cut across his face. I ripped some of my shirt off and tied up their wounds until the sun comes up anyway. My gray shirt now was cut just below my bust line and my underwear was still on thank goodness. Lexington woke up and I pulled him down as son as he tried to get up "_Lexington rest the sun will be up in about ten minutes don't worry Goliath will surely win." "But Stefa!...oh ok I guess your right" He smiled to me I smiled back sweetly._ The sun rose up but ten seconds before I pulled Lex and Brook in the building and then I went up stairs to the balcony to find Goliath and Thailog locked in combat. I walked down stairs again to Lex and Brook and sat in between them and yawned then I pulled a snack from my bag, ate it and fell asleep. 

I was woken up by violent moving I opened my eyes to see Lex and Brook waking up. "_Evening guys, so all healed I see." _ The smiled "_Thanks Stefa you're the best!" "No doubt about that Lex now let's go!" "Wait guys I have a good luck charm to give you..."_ They came up to me and I kissed their foreheads "_go get him guys!" _ They both blushed a little and then gave each other a high um four and went running up the stairs to face Thailog. 

I stayed behind no sense in getting in the middle of it then I looked up to see some of the ceiling was cracking and then I jumped to the right dodging all the gargoyles who fell threw the roof. "_AHHH! Hey watch it!" _ I saw Thailog and Goliath still fighting and I looked up to the hole and Saw the gargoyles looking down watching. I felt a big hand grasp me by my neck and tried to get out. It was Thailog he was holding me hostage. "_Back down Goliath or the girl dies!" _ He squeezed tighter then I remembered my spell and whispered the words. "_ Las Vector Ala Mea Dante Court Namou nahow it ah notate!" _ I turned back to my Gargoyle form in Thailog's hand. I bit down hard on his hand with my new teeth that seemed effective I dove under his legs and tumbled the rest of the way to the wall. I shook my head and watched as Thailog leapt at me then Goliath intercepted and slammed him into a wall. "_Goliath...Right! Hey you guys I'm coming up!" _I started to climb the wall knowing well Goliath didn't need a girl in the middle messing everything up. I climbed up and flipped up on the roof and dusted off myself. The guys I guess weren't use to the fact I could transform into a gargoyle because they were starring at me almost drooling. A couple of days later I was sitting around pretty bored so I gathered everyone up in the living room and sat on the couch and said "_Guys it has been swell I wouldn't trade our time for the world but you see. I have to go and see what this world holds for me who knows I might even find love and adventure." "But Stefa....!" _ Heard Lex say then he was silenced by Goliath saying "_if that is what you think is right Stefa then going ahead." _ _"Yeah but promise to keep in touch Cuz!" _ Elisa said giving me a big hug. "_Guys don't worry about me I'll keep in touch I promise I am just going to go to three places I always wanted to go to."_ I said then I heard Brooklyn say "_Oh yeah and where are those places Stefa?" _ After I hugged them all and kissed them on the cheek I said "_Who knows with these wings I want to go to London, the Amazon and hey maybe if I'm lucky Avalon." _They all smiled and Goliath took me outside to share some info. "_No way! You mean there are other gargoyles in the places where I am going!?" _Goliath nodded and said "_we could tell them of your arrival if you wish." _ I hopped up and hugged Goliath by his neck, which of course he spun me around once and smiled. "_I'll miss you guys, but hey with the things you told me about the places I'm going maybe I won't be alone for too long?" _ I grabbed my back pack that had been filled with food, clothing and other stuff but before I left I got everyone together for a group photo then I took a look at all my photos of Brooklyn, Lexington and of Broadway and the rest. I Sighed and waved to them all.

I jumped off the building and flew into the night. I said before I jumped off the building "_Don't you guys forget about me or else I'll get really mad, and Lex contact me on E-mail! See ya later sweethearts!"_ "_Hey Stefa when you come back I'll set you up with someone special!" "Who's that Elisa?" "Well let's just say he doesn't need to blush because he looks it already!" "I'll be looking forward to it cousin Elisa!" _And I flew off into the night remembering all the fun times we shared and how I would never forget them. Goliath and Elisa gave me maps and what not to help so I took out the one that said LONDON and also had a letter for a guy named Griff. 

The End......or is it?

Coming up stories to find Stefa on:

London: The time to never to be forgotten

Amazon: love, Adventure and Mystery

Avalon: Love and Danger always seem find me. 

True Love: My date with Brooklyn! ^_^

=Don't ya miss out on it or I'll really cause some trouble ^_~=


End file.
